Saturday Evenings
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: To him, nothing was more enjoyable than a naked Ian. -SpIan-


A/N: **this needed to be done. Believe me. XD you will agree**

**Warnings: **Swearing/Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also do not own Michael Jackson.

**Saturday Evenings **

Ian loved Saturday evenings. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't have to be at school. It wasn't just the fact that it was the only day he got to go to his boyfriends house. No. the one thing that made Saturday evenings particularly enjoyable for Ian was the fact that he got to spend the night with his longtime boyfriend, Spencer. Yes. Spend the night. Which automatically in itself guaranteed a lot of kissing, cuddling and especially a large amount of nudity. Oh yes. Saturday evenings were quite enjoyable indeed. Especially this particular Saturday. Nobody was home which meant that if something were to…ahem..happen between them, there would be no worries of their volume or of getting caught.

Watching Ian remove his shirt and toss it in a chair at the opposite end of the room, Spencer sat back against the headboard clad in nothing but boxers, smirking. Oh how he enjoyed Saturday evenings. Because they always started with them both doing something innocent (like playing videos games) and always ended with at least one of them being completely naked. Really, to him, nothing was more enjoyable than a naked Ian.

Finally naked (see?), Ian set his phone on the desk opposite where Spencer sat before crawling onto the bed.

"Took you long enough." Spencer teased, pretending to be irritated. But Ian was smarter than that. He stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up and move your fat ass so I can get in."

"Ouch. Love you too, babe." Spencer replied, shifting and lifting up the covers to the two of them could cover up. Even with being from Russia and being very used to the cold all their lives, Ian was almost always freezing. And being naked did nothing to help that fact.

"Yeah yeah." Ian snorted, but smiled. Oh sure anyone from the outside would have thought that the two of them were really rude to each other, but it was always joking. Spencer knew it. Ian knew it. Nothing mean that was ever said was ever meant. Ian didn't think Spencer was fat and Spencer thought that Ian was very good at taking his clothes off quickly.

'_he should get an Olympic medal for Fastest Undresser in the World'_

Spencer chuckled at his thoughts. Not liking being out of the loop, Ian rolled onto his side and poked Spencers chest.

"What's so funny?"

The taller male scrunched up his nose.

"Your face."

Ian pouted. "Awww gee. Thanks, spenc." unlike his previous tone, this time he sounded genuinely sad. His face was one of those things he had always been really uncomfortable with. Being told constantly that his nose was too big for his face, along with his eyes….it bothered him. A lot.

Spencer put an arms loosely around Ians waist and kissed his forehead.

"I was kidding, Ian. Your face is beautiful."

"But my nose is huge."

"Your nose is beautiful."

"Beautifully huge maybe."

"Your nose isn't huge." Spencer said, sliding his hand up from Ian's waist to poke his nose. Really, he thought it was very adorable and very….endearing, in an odd way. He liked the younger boys nose. Even if most people found it to be abnormally-

"Oh I'm sorry. You're right. My nose isn't huge. It's GASTRONOMICALLY PERSONAL SPACE INVADING"

Large.

"Ian. Your nose isn't big. It isn't huge. It certainly isn't gastronomically personal space invading. It's cute."

Ian huffed.

"Whatever."

Spencer growled, pinching Ian's ear.

"Hey! Don't abuse my big ears!"

"IAN!"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up! Nothing about you is big!"

Ian seemed to think about that for a minute before pouting.

"What about my-"

Spencer flushed.

"Okay! That's actually the only thing that's big about you/." true fact. Sometimes spencer had to wonder about the laws of physics that allowed Ian to have such a big-

Ian giggled.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure."

The next hour was spent as planed. Arms wrapped around each other tight as they cuddled up together under the thick, warm blankets. A face buried against a chest, the two boys started to drift off…

"_**CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! AND NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE~"**_

Jolted back to awkwaness by the very loud lyrics blaring from God knows where, Spencer glowered down at his still asleep boyfriend. Poking him sharply in the side, Spencer dodged as Ian jumped up almost hitting him in the face.

"W-WHAT?!"

"_**YOU FEEL A COLD HAND, AND REALIZE THERE IS NO WHERE LEFT TO RUN~"**_

Ian sweat dropped.

"Oh….I have a text message."

Spencer blinked.

"Im a tad afraid to ask but…whose ringtone is that?"

"Tala's."

"Should have guessed."

Glancing across the room at his cellphone which was lighting up and blaring the lyrics of Michael Jackson's Thriller, Ian sighed.

"Could you go get that, spencer?" he asked, turning on the puppy eyes. Spencer leaned back against the mountain of pillows.

"It's your phone. Go get it."

Ian pouted.

"Please?"

"No."

"But im warm."

"So?"

"And comfy."

"So?"

"And naked." Ian sweat dropped. "I don't want to go get my phone while naked."

"Ian?" Spencer said, glaring at the still blaring cellphone.

"Yes?"

"Go get your goddamn phone."

With a sigh, Ian reluctantly climbed out of the warm bed and walked naked across the room to grab the offending piece of technology. From where he was sitting, Spencer grinned perversely at the sight of his lovers naked body.

'_yesssssss'_

Flipping his cellphone open, Ian climbed back under the covers with Spencer. After tugging the covers up to cover them both enough, Spencer put his arm around the smaller male who curled up next to him.

"What did Tala text you?"

A twitch.

"Ian?"

A twitch.

"I-Ian? What did Tala text you?"

Suddenly Ian thrashed, letting out a frustrated growl. Spencers eyes widened, he grabbed Ian and pulled him close.

"Ian! What the hell did he say?"

Letting out a string of annoyed mumblings and growls, Ian handed his phone to Spencer before rolling over with his back to the elder, curling up. Cautiously opening the phone, Spencer read the words inside the text.

'_**You Just Lost the Game'**_

The cellphone crashed against the wall.

"THAT BITCH!"

**/END\**

**A/N: xD um…..so yeah. Please read and review.**


End file.
